1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tension clamp with a clamping band embodied or formed in an annular manner having two ends adjacent to one another, which can be connected to one another by a clamping fixture. The clamping fixture has a tightening screw with a screw head and a mounting section and a mating thread element, with which the tightening screw can be screwed.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A tension clamp of this type is used, for example, in order to connect two pipes to one another. One possibility lies in inserting one end of a pipe into the end of another pipe. The tension clamp is then used to clamp the outer pipe firmly on the inner pipe. In another example, the tension clamp is embodied or formed or formed as a profile clamp. A profile clamp is used in order to connect two pipes bearing against one another on the front face to one another, which pipes are provided with conical flanges, via which the tension clamp grips.
As a rule, for fitting the tension clamp it is necessary for the tension clamp to be bent upwards in order to enable it to be fitted onto the pipes. To this end it is necessary for the tightening screw and the mating thread element to be separate from one another so that an opening is available in the tension clamp. When the two ends of the clamping band are moved towards one another again, the tightening screw must be brought into engagement with the mating thread element. This is generally not very easy, because the direction of the thread of the tightening screw and the mating thread element no longer coincide with sufficient exactness after the clamping band has been bent upwards and the ends of the clamping band have been bent apart.
Solutions for preassembly (pre-suspension) have hitherto been proposed in which latch hooks or special clamping head geometries have been used. Numerous tests for functional inspections with minimum and maximum tolerances are still necessary here.